


Mornings In Bed

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: It's taken Alec some time to be able to fully relax in his sleep, and Magnus is always in awe of how beautiful his husband is when he does
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Mornings In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This came very close to not being written on account of it having been a long day and me being exhausted. It's actually ten minutes to midnight right now, which means I just barely scraped the deadline, but I made it and here we are. Not my best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway <3.  
> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!

Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec’s shoulder as his husband makes a small noise at the back of his throat and shifts ever so slightly closer to Magnus. It is completely instinctive, as Alec is nowhere near awake, and it makes Magnus’ heart hurt for the amount of love he feels for this man. It also makes him even more turned on, knowing that Alec wants so badly even in his sleep. Magnus presses another finger into Alec, joining the first which had been slowly opening him up for the past several minutes. Gentle, lazy thrusts that occasionally brushed against Alec’s prostate and caused him to make the most delicious noises. 

Alec always looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, Magnus has gotten into the habit of waking before him just so he can gaze over his husband’s unconscious form. The Shadowhunter had been trained to be a light sleeper, to be constantly alert and aware at the slightest disturbance, and it had taken him over a year of their relationship to grow comfortable enough to let himself fall deeply into rest in the presence of another person. Magnus is forever grateful of the amount of trust that Alec so evidently places in him, if he is able to do this without waking him. 

Magnus, unable to help himself for his own hardening cock, presses himself against Alec’s ass and thrusts lightly to relieve some of his own tension. He carries on like this for as long as he can stand it, until the build-up becomes too much and he decides that it’s time to wake Alec up. 

_ But first… _

Magnus gently withdraws his fingers, and with as little movement as he can manage, turns Alec until he’s laying on his back. Magnus sits back on his haunches and admires Alec’s own cock, half hard and just begging to have Magnus’ mouth on it, and so Magnus does just that. Leaning down, he licks from the base to the head of Alec’s cock, wrapping his lips around the tip and reveling in the whimper it pulls from Alec. Alec’s hips shift fractionally as Magnus takes his time pulling him apart. He wants Alec to come awake consumed by pleasure, vulnerable and open to him.

With just a bit of reluctance, Magnus finally pulls off Alec’s cock and instead directs his attention back to his earlier focus. With a snap of his fingers to lube them up, he circles Alec’s hole and watches, transfixed, as it reacts to the stimulation. Magnus enters him with just the tip of a finger first, circling and brushing against Alec’s walls before pushing all the way in. Alec is open enough, but Magnus doesn’t want to cause him any unnecessary pain at this moment, so he still takes his time to make sure. And besides, it’s not like he isn’t enjoying the view. The way Alec’s lips parted slightly and face contorted in sleepy pleasure. His hair soft and falling onto his forehead, his cheeks flushed red.

Unable to hold back any longer, Magnus withdraws his fingers and spreads lube over his own cock, lining up with Alec’s entrance and using his hands to prop himself up. He pushes in slowly, enjoying the familiar feeling of engulfing himself inside of his husband, tight wet heat clutching him. 

Alec stirs, a confused hum escaping him, but he’s not quite awake yet. Magnus begins to move, thrusting and taking extra care to hit Alec’s prostate with each thrust, until Alec’s eyelids begin to flutter and he’s blinking himself awake.

“Wha-”

Magnus thrusts in a bit harder at that, enough to cause Alec to throw his head back and moan, his hands gripping the sheets in a desperate attempt to ground himself.

“Good morning.” Magnus murmurs, rolling his hips. Alec whimpers and Magnus captures his lips in a kiss. 

“I-  _ fuck _ .” Alec gasps, “Please.”

Magnus grins, and he’s feeling just a bit wicked. He keeps his movements steady and unhurried, knowing that it’s the exact opposite of what Alec wants, as pent up as he already is. 

“You feel so good.” Magnus whispers, and Alec cries out, wrapping himself around Magnus to pull him impossibly closer, clinging to him as his only anchor. Magnus is more than happy to be just that. He buries his face in Alec’s neck, kissing along the line of his deflect rune, up to his jaw, until Magnus finds his lips again. He’s perfect, absolutely perfect, and Magnus is in no hurry to end this moment. They do have all morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
